William Talltrees (Earth-616)
| Identity = Secret | Affiliation = (Texas ), ; formerly | Relatives = Johnny Wakely (ancestor, deceased), Thomas (father, deceased), Rebecca (mother, deceased), William (uncle) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Texas | Gender = Male | Height = 6'4" | Weight = 240 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer; former soldier, construction worker | Education = Military training | Origin = Human, empowered by the wolf spirit Owayadata | PlaceOfBirth = Wolf Point, Montana | Creators = Roy Thomas; John Buscema | First = Avengers #80 | Last = | HistoryText = Following the murder of his family by the henchmen of Taurus, William donned the mantle of Red Wolf and took his revenge. When the Rat Pack under the leadership of the Super-Skrull attacked the reservation of his tribe to steal the mystical artifact called the Soul Catcher, Red Wolf teamed up with Tigra to defeat the Super-Skrull and avenge his people. Talltrees has had a number of adventures over the years, operating solo and as part of the short lived team known as the Rangers. The Rangers operated in the American Southwest and primarily opposed superhuman threats. At the end of the Civil War, Talltrees was recruited into a new formation of the Rangers team, acting as part of the 50-State Initiative program and was based out of Texas. During the Secret/Skrull Invasion, it was revealed that Red Wolf's familiar Lobo the wolf was actually a Skrull and was apparently killed. | Powers = Talltrees has taken up the mantle of Red Wolf and, like the others before him, is spiritually guided by Owayodata, a member of the pantheon of gods worshiped by various Native American tribes throughout the West and Southwest. Unlike the others that have taken up the mantle, Talltrees has been granted various superhuman abilities by the "wolf spirit" Owayodata. * Indomitable Will: As a result of being a tribesman, Talltrees is nearly impossible to be tricked or persuaded into doing something that he does not agree with. His bond with himself is so strong, it's said to block out telepathy altogether. Superhuman Strength: Empowered by his link with Owayodata, the overall efficiency of Talltrees muscles, connective tissues, and skeletal structure have been increased dramatically. As a result, he possesses sufficient superhuman strength to lift approximately 3 tons. Superhuman Speed: Talltrees is capable of running and moving at speeds that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Superhuman Stamina: As a result of the overall greater efficiency of Talltrees musculature, his muscles themselves produce less fatigue toxins during physical activity than those of a normal human. At his peak, he can exert himself physically for several hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. Superhuman Durability: Talltrees bodily tissues are physically tougher and more resistant to some forms of physical injury than those of a normal human. For example, Talltrees can withstand great impacts and blunt force attacks, such as falling from several stories or being repeatedly struck by a superhumanly strong person, that would severely injure or kill a normal human. He himself, however, would suffer little to no injury. However, Talltrees can sustain injury from bullets or bladed weapons made of conventional materials. Superhuman Agility: Talltrees' agility, balance and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Superhuman Reflexes: Talltrees' reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. Superhumanly Acute Senses: Talltrees' senses of sight, smell and hearing have also been augmented to levels similar to those of an actual wolf. He can see farther and with much greater clarity than an ordinary human. He retains this same level of clarity even in near-total darkness. It is also possible that he can see into the infra-red edge of the spectrum, enabling him to detect a living being by body heat. His hearing is similarly enhanced, allowing him to detect sounds at much greater distances and to detect sounds that normal humans can't detect, even at close range. Talltrees can use his highly developed sense of smell to track targets by their individual scent. | Abilities = Talltrees is a highly experienced and skilled hand to hand combatant, sometimes combining great natural gymnastics capability during combat. He is also an experienced wrestler, master archer and an expert at using various throwing weapons. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = Conventional automobiles. | Weapons = Talltrees typically uses a coup stick, which is a 6ft staff used as a bo or thrown like a javelin. Talltrees also uses a flint tomahawk, a large hunting knife, bows and arrows. | Notes = * William has trained a wolf cub called Lobo to be his companion. | Trivia = | Links = * }} Category:Magic-Based Mutates Category:Gymnasts Category:Archery